7 días de intimidad con Rias Gremory
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Rias e Issei ya habían expresado el deseo de tomar la virginidad del otro, Rias encontró una forma de hacerlo que toma solo 7 días, ¿será exitoso? ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es sólo para mayores de 18 años. También lamento que los nombres de los capítulos sean algo explícitos.
1. Masturbación masculina

Issei se encontraba en su habitación, ya era de noche, y todos los miembros de la casa Gremory se encontraban ocupados haciendo contratos. Todos menos Issei.

_[En la sala de reunión del club de Ocultismo]_

Issei- Buchou, ¿qué contrato hay para mí hoy?

Rias- Ninguno Issei. Hoy te daré la noche libre. Espero que la disfrutes. Ahora ve a casa, nos veremos ahí luego.

Issei (pensando)- No hay contratos para mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no trabajo ésta noche? Sigo siendo un demonio de clase baja. Si no consigo más contratos, mi sueño de ser el rey del Harem estará cada vez más lejos.

Issei pensaba tristemente en su sueño alejándose de él mientras iba montado en su bicicleta camino a casa.

_[En su habitación]_

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que llegó a casa, él estaba aburrido leyendo sus revistas eróticas.

Issei (pensando)- Qué bueno que las chicas no están aquí, al fin puedo leer mis revistas sin sentirme incómodo o que me traten de pervertido.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de Issei empezó a abrirse, y de ella emergió una mujer hermosa de cabello carmesí.

Issei- ¿Buchou? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rias- Vivo aquí, tú lo sabes.

Issei- Pero, ¿no estás haciendo contratos o revisando ciertos asuntos del club? ¿Y dónde están los otros?

Rias- Los demás están ocupados con los contratos que les di. Así nos damos un tiempo para nosotros.

Issei- ¿Un tiempo… para… nosotros?

Issei estaba muy nervioso ante las palabras de Rias. ¿Qué era lo que significaba eso?

Rias- Issei, desde hace tiempo que hemos dejado en claro que tú tomarías mi virginidad, así como yo tomaría la tuya.

Issei- Sí… creo.

Rias- Así que aprovecharemos esta oportunidad para hacerlo.

Issei- Buchou, me agrada esta idea… pero, no me siento listo… sé que quiero hacerlo, y más que nada contigo… pero no estoy preparado mentalmente.

Rias- Yo tampoco estoy lista Ise, por eso nos daré 7 días para relacionarnos sexualmente poco a poco.

Issei (pensando)- ¿A qué se refiere?

Mientras Rias decía todo esto, ella se acercaba lentamente hacia Issei, hasta que se sentó en la cama al lado de él. Rias toma a Issei de los hombros, lo acerca lentamente hacia ella y le da un beso en los labios.

Issei- Oh, Buchou.

Rias- Por favor Ise, llámame por mi nombre en estos momentos.

Issei- Está bien…-con algo de dificultad-Rias.

Rias se alegró mucho al oír a Issei llamándola por su nombre. Luego Issei y Rias empezaron a besarse más y más sensualmente. Introducían sus lenguas en la boca del otro, y se acariciaban tierna y sensualmente. De repente, Rias empieza a bajar su mano izquierda por el cuerpo de Issei hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual acariciaba con cariño.

Rias- ¿Te gusta esto Ise?

Issei- Sí, tus manos son muy suaves Rias.

Rias- Entonces las disfrutarás más…

Al escuchar eso, Issei empezó a pensar _"¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento?"_ Rias, aun besando a Issei, desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón de Issei. Luego ella apoyó su cuerpo contra él haciendo que se acostara en la cama. Luego Rias procedió a bajar sus pantalones. Rias notó a través de los calzoncillos que Issei tenía una erección.

Rias- Parece que de verdad te gusta estar conmigo así.

Tanto Rias como Issei se sonrojaron. Rias volvió a acariciar la entrepierna de Issei, y volvían a besarse de forma sensual. Rias sentía cómo reaccionaba Issei ante esto. Después de un momento, Rias procedió a bajar los calzoncillos de Issei. De esta forma, pudo ver que su pene estaba bien erecto. Rias procedió a acariciarlo. La respiración de Issei se hizo más fuerte, su corazón latía rápidamente como nunca antes.

Rias- ¿Quieres que continúe?

Issei- Sí… por favor, sí Rias.

Rias tomó el pene de Issei, y empezó a moverlo de arriba abajo, lenta y sensualmente, produciendo gran placer en él. Mientras ella hacía esto, la mente de Issei empezó a fantasear.

Issei (pensando)- ¡Oh, esto es lo más sensual que he experimentado en mi vida! ¡Y con Rias! Si tan solo me vieran Matsuda y Motohama en este momento… sería algo raro, pero vería con gusto sus caras llenas de lágrimas y con intenciones de matarme. ¡Jajaja! Es posible que a este ritmo, sí consiga tener mi Harem. Wow, las manos de Rias son muy suaves y frágiles. Y hace esto tan bien… ¿De verdad es virgen? ¿O quizás ya habrá estado con alguien más de esta forma? No importa… yo la amo de todas formas.

Rias (pensando)- Issei parece estar disfrutando esto. Me alegra ver eso. Si esto le gusta, lo de mañana será inolvidable para él. Es tan hermoso. Mi lindo sirviente. Lo amo mucho. Lo está disfrutando tanto que debe estar fantaseando… ¿con Akeno? ¿o Xenovia? ¿o con Asia? Espera, ¿por qué me preocupo de eso? Él lo está disfrutando, además, se lo ha ganado, ha hecho tanto por mí y por nosotros que esta es parte de su recompensa.

Mientras Rias le daba placer a Issei, ellos se besaban a momentos, y Rias cada vez aumentaba la velocidad. Después de unos minutos de placer, Issei sentía que iba a explotar (literalmente) si continuaba así. De repente, empieza a sentir que se iba.

Issei- Rias… creo… que… me voy… sí, me voy

Rias aumentó la velocidad, hasta que vio que Issei se retorcía de placer, y que eyaculó violentamente. Luego lo masturbó más despacio, y mientras lo hacía, besaba a Issei con mucho cariño en sus labios.

Rias- ¿Te ha gustado?-le preguntó mientras lo limpiaba con un pañuelo que ella sacó.

Issei (respirando con algo de dificultad)- Rias… eso fue… lo más hermoso que he experimentado. Me alegro de que esto haya sido contigo.

Rias- Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero aún quedan 6 días para conocernos más sexualmente.

Issei sintió un vuelco en su corazón, y se atrevió a decirle a Rias lo que se le pasó por la mente.

Issei- Rias… yo… yo te…

Pero justo fue interrumpido por el celular de Rias que sonaba.

Rias (contestando el celular)- ¿Aló?... Me encuentro en la casa de Issei… Es que no se sentía bien, y necesitaba ayudarlo… OK… OK… Muy bien… Sí, vengan para acá, ya es tarde… OK, las esperaremos-colgando su celular-. Era Akeno, al parecer los chicos ya terminaron sus tareas. Ahora vienen para acá las chicas.

Issei- Muy bien. Voy a ponerme mi pijama para poder dormir. Tú podrías esperarlas en la sala de estar.

Rias- Está bien. Luego vendré para dormir.

Issei- Y Asia también.

Rias (riéndose)- Sí… Issei, ¿no te importa no tener contratos por una semana?

Issei- Pues… estaba algo triste por hoy, pero al saber que esta era la razón, por ti, soy capaz de estar años sin tener contratos.

Rias- Está bien, me agrada oír eso. Nos veremos luego.

Issei- OK, y gracias Buchou por lo de hoy… yo… la quiero-sonrojándose-.

Rias (también sonrojándose)- Oh… yo también te quiero.

Rias salió de la habitación, e Issei empezó a ponerse su pijama, y esperó a que las chicas llegaran. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba lo que acababa de experimentar con Rias, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

Issei (pensando)- Mmmm… 7 días de experiencia sexual… ¿qué será lo de mañana?

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Fellatio

Al día siguiente, Issei todavía no olvidaba lo de la noche anterior. Nunca había estado de forma tan íntima con Rias de esa forma. De hecho, nunca había estado de forma tan íntima con una mujer. Siendo de noche, y estando en su habitación, estaba ansioso por ver a Rias y seguir con esta experiencia. Su mente estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas.

Issei (pensando)- ¿Qué será lo que hará Buchou está noche? Espero que termine pronto con lo que tenga que hacer. No puedo esperar. ¡Mi mente explotará si sigo pensando en esto! ¡Mierda, estoy muy ansioso, debo relajarme, o si no, no lo podré disfrutar! Necesito relajarme.

Mientras intentaba relajarse, la puerta de su habitación empieza a abrirse lentamente, y aparece Rias, con el uniforme puesto, y algo cansada.

Issei- ¡Buchou! Digo, ¡Rias!

Rias- Hola Ise. Perdón por la tardanza.

Issei- ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo cansada.

Rias- No te preocupes, tuve una reunión con el consejo estudiantil. Solo estoy algo estresada, es todo.

Issei- Si quieres… te dejo descansar, y hacemos esto otro día.

Rias- ¡No, por favor! ¿Qué clase de ama sería si no consintiera a mi lindo sirviente?

Issei (sonrojándose)- Pues… OK, pero, aun así creo que necesitas relajarte un poco.

Rias- Créeme, lo que haremos hoy es todo lo que necesito para quitarme el estrés.

Rias se acercó a donde estaba Issei, y le dio un beso cariñoso en sus labios. Luego de unos segundos, el beso pasó a ser apasionado, involucrando sus lenguas. La pasión aumentó de tal forma que Issei y Rias se abrazaron con fuerza, se acariciaban y se tumbaron en la cama mientras se besaban. Este momento hacía que Issei pensara en muchas cosas.

Issei (pensando)- ¡Oh, esto se siente tan bien! Buchou debe ser una de las mujeres más apasionadas que he conocido. Quizás Akeno-san lo sea un poco, pero… eh, ¿por qué pienso en Akeno en un momento como este? Si Rias lo supiera, me mataría en este momento. Los labios de Rias son suaves y tiernos, pero se mueven de forma apasionada, igual que su lengua. ¡Oh, se siente tan bien su lengua en mi boca! ¿Qué será lo que hará esta noche?

Rias volvió a bajar su mano por el cuerpo de Issei, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual acarició con cuidado, a través de su tacto sentía que Issei de verdad estaba disfrutando este momento. Entonces Rias desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones de Issei, y los bajó. Sus calzoncillos quedaron expuestos. Luego, con cuidado, ella bajó sus calzoncillos, y con la mano, tomó su pene.

Rias- Ahora Issei, prepárate para sentir una experiencia aún mejor.

Rias se separó de Issei, bajó hasta donde estaba su pene, y mientras lo acariciaba, empezó a besarlo cuidadosamente. Mientras lo hacía, Issei gemía un poco de placer, y sentía que su corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido. Mientras Rias besaba su genital, empezó a masturbarlo poco a poco, hasta que después de un momento, Rias introdujo el pene de Issei en su boca, y comenzó a succionarlo, lenta y cuidadosamente. Rozaba sus labios por la cabeza del genital, haciendo que Issei sintiera mucho placer. Rias también rozaba su lengua por el genital mientras lo lamía. Luego de unos minutos, Rias empezó a introducir el pene un poco más adentro de su boca.

Rias (pensando)- Esto se siente mucho mejor de lo que había leído. El pene de Issei se siente bien en mi boca, él debe estar enloqueciendo en este momento. No puedo esperar por hacerlo venirse.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, Rias se movía cada vez más rápido. Conforme aumentaba la velocidad, Issei sentía más y más el placer que saboreaba en ese momento. Llegó un momento en medio del éxtasis que experimentaba en donde sintió que ya no aguantaría más el placer, y llegaría al climax.

Issei (pensando)- ¡En este momento estoy en el cielo! ¡Y Rias es el ángel que me hace disfrutar de este cielo! No sé si en realidad esté bien esta metáfora, pero de verdad es la mejor experiencia de mi vida… ¡Oh, oh! Creo… que… creo que no podré aguantar mucho… ¡Mierda, tengo que decírselo!

Issei planeaba decirle a Rias que estaba a punto de acabar para que ella terminara de lamer, pero los planes de Rias eran diferentes.

Issei- Rias… creo que… me voy… ¿Rias?... ¿Rias?... Oh… ¡Oh!... ¡OOOHHHH!

Issei no pudo aguantar más, y eyaculó en la boca de Rias. Rias se alegró al sentir que Issei acabó en su boca. Luego de unas dos expulsiones, Rias saboreó el líquido que estaba en su boca, y se lo tragó con gusto.

Rias- Mmmm… tiene un sabor raro, pero me gustó sentirte venir en mi boca.

Issei- Yo… nunca… pensé… que una mujer… haría eso en realidad.

Rias- Eso es porque tengo un trato especial contigo.

Issei- Vaya… debo ser tu sirviente más favorito. Gracias por esto.

Rias- No me lo agradezcas. Ahora quedan 5 días.

Issei (pensando)- ¡5 días! ¡Esto aún no acaba! ¿Qué será lo que haremos mañana?

De repente suena el celular de Rias.

Rias (contestando)- Aló… Sí, de nuevo estoy en casa con Issei… Fue aburrido y estresante, pero resultó bien la reunión… ¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?... Muy bien, diríjanse a la casa de inmediato-colgando-. Era Akeno. El club acaba de terminar con sus contratos, ahora las chicas se dirigen a la casa.

Issei- Entonces me pondré mi pijama para esperarte a ti y a Asia cuando sea la hora de dormir.

Rias- Muy bien. Las esperaré en la sala igual que ayer.

Issei- OK.

Rias salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle a Issei un piquito en sus labios. Una vez que Rias salió, Issei empezó a recordar nuevamente lo de la noche anterior, así como lo que había experimentado hoy.

Issei (pensando)- ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Acaso de verdad estoy haciendo estas cosas con una hermosura como Rias? Me siento tan afortunado de tenerla en mi casa, y de ser su lindo sirviente. Ayer casi le confieso mis sentimientos por ella, pero solo pude decirle que la quiero… ¡y ella también me quiere! Pero, ¿me quiere tanto como para hacer esto conmigo solo porque soy su lindo sirviente? Bueno… será mejor que me prepare para dormir.

Más tarde en la noche, Issei estaba acostado, con Rias a su izquierda, y Asia a su derecha, ambas desnudas como siempre. Issei era el único despierto. Su cara estaba muy sonriente. Y llevaba horas así, cuando Asia volvió con las demás, y fue a dormir con Issei, sintió sospechas por la aparente felicidad de Issei. Issei no hacía más que pensar en Rias tocando su cuerpo y satisfaciéndolo de esas formas que ya ha hecho en dos días.

Rias (despertando y hablando suavemente)- Ise, ¿no puedes dormir?

Issei (también hablando suavemente)- No, perdón, pero no puedo dejar de pensar.

Rias- ¿En qué?

Issei- En lo de hoy. En lo de anoche. Han sido experiencias maravillosas, y, a decir verdad, me alegro de que sean contigo Buchou. Hoy siento que sonrió mucho más que anoche. De hecho, creo que me está doliendo la cara, jajaja.

Rias- Ise, has hecho mucho por mí. Como cuando me salvaste de casarme con Raiser. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Issei- Sí, fue el día en que nos besamos por primera vez… y dijiste que me lo merecía, pero ¿todo esto también? ¿No será mucho?

Rias- Issei, mientras vas aumentando tu estatus como demonio, has hecho mucho por mí y por los demás. Siempre estás ahí por y para nosotros. Quiero demostrarte yo misma la gratitud que todos tenemos por ti.

Issei- Y me siento feliz de que lo haga-bostezando-. Bueno… creo que ya debería dormir.

Rias- Sí, ya es tarde, dulces sueños Ise.

Issei se acerca a Rias, y le da un beso en sus labios, un beso que duró unos 5 segundos.

Issei- Dulces sueños Rias.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Masturbación femenina

Ya era la tercera noche, e Issei estaba demasiado ansioso, tanto que mientras esperaba, empezó a masturbarse viendo sus revistas eróticas, cuando de repente, escuchó una voz muy familiar.

Ddraig- ¡Oye socio! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Issei se asustó y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Issei- ¡AAAHHH! ¡Ddraig! ¿Por qué me hablas?

Ddraig- No deberías estar haciendo eso esta noche. Necesitarás energía.

Issei- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ddraig- ¿Crees que no sé lo que has estado haciendo con Rias estas últimas dos noches? No es la primera vez que veo al poseedor haciendo estas cosas con una mujer.

Issei- Pues… me lo imagino, pero ¿qué quieres?

Ddraig- Solo quiero decirte que guardes algo de energía, sé lo que Rias quiere hacer contigo hoy.

Issei- ¿En serio? ¡¿Qué es?! ¡Dime!

Ddraig- Es mejor que ella te lo diga, pero mientras tanto, intenta no masturbarte.

Issei- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga si estoy muy ansioso por saber qué haremos esta noche?!

Ddraig- Te diré solo una cosa. No seas egoísta. Asegúrate de que tu pareja también esté satisfecha.

Issei- Emm… está bien.

Issei sintió que Ddraig se "alejó" de él, y volvió con sus revistas, cuando de repente, apareció Rias sin avisar.

Rias- ¡Issei!

Issei- ¡Eh, Buchou! … ¡Yo!

Rias- ¿Qué haces? Necesito que hoy tengas energía.

Ddraig (susurrándole a Issei)- ¿Qué te dije socio?

Issei- Lo siento Buchou… digo, Rias. Es que estaba ansioso por esta noche. Ya van dos noches estupendas, no sé qué es lo que sucederá esta noche.

Rias se acerca donde Issei para besarlo tierna y suavemente en los labios. Lo abraza y luego se tumba en la cama con él, ahora besándolo un poco más sensual y apasionada.

Rias- No te preocupes, esta noche harás algo que quizás no hayas hecho antes.

Rias volvió a besar a Issei, mientras ambos se acariciaban. Issei no hacía más que pensar.

Issei (pensando)- ¿Algo que no haya hecho antes? Creo que hay muchas cosas que no he hecho con una mujer antes… ¿Cuál de todas sería?

Mientras se acariciaban, Issei movía su mano por el cuerpo de Rias de forma tímida. Rias tomó la mano de Issei y la puso en su entrepierna. Issei acariciaba la entrepierna de Rias un poco tímido, pero luego de varios besos y caricias, empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de su querida presidenta con un poco más de pasión. Sentía las bragas que estaba usando, eran suaves. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, por la mente de Issei pasó lo que Rias planeaba desde un principio. Al pensar en eso, sintió dudas de que si era el momento o no para hacerlo. De repente Rias nota esta inseguridad en él, y le habla de forma sensual y honesta.

Rias- Sólo haz lo que sientes.

Issei sintió un vuelco en su corazón al oír estas palabras. Entonces procedió a introducir su mano dentro de las bragas de Rias, y sintió la vagina de ella. La acariciaba con cariño en un principio, notando su textura suave.

Issei (pensando)- Esta… es su… vagina… Se siente suave… y algo húmeda. ¿Rias se depiló? ¿Entonces de verdad esto era lo que quería hacer esta noche?

Issei empezó a acariciar su vagina con más pasión, haciendo que Rias empezara a gemir despacio. Mientras más la acariciaba en su parte, con más pasión besaba a Issei. Cuando la pasión ya era demasiada, Issei no aguantó más su tentación e introdujo uno de sus dedos suavemente dentro de Rias. Rias gimió un poco más fuerte al sentir el dedo de Issei en ella, mientras que Issei lo movía lenta y cuidadosamente dentro de ella. A medida que movía su dedo en ella, siguió sus instintos pervertidos, y con una mano empezó a desabrochar el uniforme de Rias, revelando sus pechos usando un sostén negro, luego, con una mano, intentó desabrochar el sostén, pero dada su poca experiencia con ellos, desistió de desabrocharlo, y en su lugar, empezó a sacar los pechos de Rias de los sostenes mismos. Cuando lo logró, empezó a besarlos tiernamente, después comenzó a lamer sus pezones con cuidado. Mientras lo hacía, Rias gemía con un poco más de fuerza.

Rias (pensando)- La naturaleza pervertida de Issei hace que sienta mucho placer en este momento, para ser virgen, parece tener algo de experiencia.

Issei (pensando)- Solo espero que lo que he visto todos estos años en las porno lo esté haciendo bien ahora. No quiero decepcionar a Rias, ella me ha hecho pasar dos noches increíbles, no puedo ser menos.

De repente, Issei pensó en rozar con su dedo pulgar el clítoris de Rias suavemente. Al hacerlo, Rias gemía aún más fuerte, y sus latidos se hacían más rápidos. Issei sentía placer masturbando a Rias, lamiendo sus pechos y escuchándola gemir. Aunque ahora esto le implique trabajo, está disfrutando demasiado de esta experiencia. Rias cada vez gemía más y más fuerte, el placer era demasiado para ella. Issei intentó introducir un poco más su dedo, pero sintió algo raro dentro, y pareció dolerle a Rias.

Rias- ¡Ay! No, ahí no, por favor. Falta para llegar a eso.

Issei comprendió perfectamente. Había tocado el himen de Rias, de verdad era virgen.

Issei- Perdón Rias… no quise hacerlo, yo…

Rias- No te preocupes.

Issei- De verdad perdón, ¿dolió mucho?

Rias- Mejor concentrémonos en lo de ahora.

Issei siguió haciendo todo lo que hacía, hasta que llegó un momento en que empezó a aburrirse un poco de lamer sus pechos, y se concentró más en el sexo de Rias. De repente, Issei sintió líquido fluir de ahí, al tiempo que lo sentía, Rias hizo un ademán de que parara.

Rias- Ise… basta… estoy… satisfecha…

Issei- Está bien.

Issei retiró su mano de ese sector, y Rias respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Rias- Ise… yo… te… te…

De repente, empezó a sonar el celular de Rias.

Issei- Yo lo contesto, no te preocupes.

Issei se limpió su mano rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el celular de Rias.

Issei (contestando)- ¿Aló?... Sí, soy Issei… Es que Rias… pues… está en… el baño. Sí, está en el baño… Es que dejó su celular en mi habitación, y pensé en contestar… ¿De verdad?... Entonces supongo que ya pueden volver a casa… Sí, le informaré…. Adiós Akeno, nos vemos luego.

Rias (respirando normal)- ¿Qué sucedió?

Issei- Todos han terminado con sus tareas de hoy, y las chicas vienen en camino.

Rias- Muy bien… Iré al baño a arreglarme un poco. Recibiré a las chicas en la sala de estar.

Issei- Em, Buchou, ¿te importa si también lo hago? Mientras estás en el baño, puedo esperarlas.

Rias- Está bien.

Issei- Ah, Buchou, una cosa más.

Rias- Sí Ise, ¿qué pasa?

Issei- Hace un momento, antes de que sonara tu celular… ¿había algo que querías decirme?

Rias se sonrojó ante la pregunta de Issei.

Rias- Este… yo… no, nada.

Issei- Oh, está bien. Emm… entonces iré a esperar a las chicas.

Rias- Muy bien, te veré allá en unos momentos.

Rias se dirigió al baño a arreglarse un poco, ya que incluso sus pechos estaban aún al aire. Mientras, Issei esperaba a las chicas con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Casa vez más, la sonrisa de Issei se hacía más grande. Tan grande que su cara se rompería. Cuando llegaron las chicas, todas saludaron a Issei, y Koneko, como siempre, se sentó en su regazo. Todas hablaban con Issei, y le preguntaban lo mismo.

Asia- Ise-san, ¿por qué estás tan sonriente?

Akeno- Ara ara Ise-kun, ¿te ha pasado algo bueno?

Koneko- Ise-senpai está cada vez más feliz, nya-lo mira con una cara tierna.

Issei se sonrojó ante las preguntas de las chicas.

Issei- Eh, no, nada… es solo que… pues…-pensando-. Creo que tendré salir con alguna cosa pervertida. Jijiji-hablando de forma orgullosa-. Matsuda, Motohama y yo estuvimos en el asiento VIP observando a las chicas y nunca nos encontraron. Y me siento muy feliz porque nadie salió lastimado esta vez.

Las chicas veían a Issei con una cara de desaprobación.

Koneko- Ise-senpai está cada día más pervertido-su cara tierna cambió a la típica que solía poner.

Irina- Vaya Ise, ¿en qué momento te pusiste así de pervertido? ¿Es por eso que ahora eres un demonio?

Akeno- Ara ara, se esperaba eso de Ise-kun. Parece que han sido tres días haciendo eso sin problemas.

Issei (pensando)- ¿Tres días? ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Se me ha notado la felicidad en mi cara estos últimos días!

Asia (tímida)- Ise-kun… si tanto quieres ver chicas desnudas… pues yo… yo-Asia empezó a sacarse su uniforme.

Issei (deteniendo a Asia)- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Asia, por favor, no hagas eso!

Rias- Hola chicas, ¿cómo les fue hoy?

Una vez que apareció Rias, Issei dejó de ser el centro de atención… Por unos minutos. Luego de que hablaran de los contratos que hicieron, todas se dirigieron a dormir. Issei, como siempre, se fue a su habitación con Asia y Rias a su lado. Minutos después, cuando ya estaban acostados los tres, Issei se aseguró de que Asia estuviera dormida. Al hacerlo, intentó despertar a Rias.

Issei (hablando despacio)- Buchou… Buchou.

Rias despierta lentamente.

Rias (hablando despacio)- ¿Qué sucede Ise?

Issei- Buchou, solo quería decirle que… pues, tenía razón, nunca antes había hecho eso. Y se sintió muy bien.

Rias (alegrándose)- ¿De veras?

Issei- Sí, nunca pensé que darle placer a alguien se sintiese tan bien.

Rias- Bueno, entonces creo que mañana experimentarás eso mejor aún.

Issei- Oh, claro, la cuarta noche. ¡Demonios! ¡Vuelvo a estar ansioso por eso!

Rias se acerca a Issei y le da un tierno beso en sus labios, mientras acaricia su cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para calmarlo.

Rias- Relájate. Lo importante es que los dos disfrutemos de esto.

Issei- Sí, tiene razón. Buchou… ¿puedo dormir entre sus pechos mientras me acaricia mi cabeza?

Rias- Todo por mi lindo sirviente.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Issei- Muchas gracias Buchou.

Rias- Buenas noches Issei.

Issei- Buenas noches Rias.

Issei puso su cabeza en los pechos de Rias, mientras Rias acariciaba su cabeza. Y ambos se pusieron a dormir.

Issei (pensando)- Oh… esta es la mejor almohada que he tenido. Si tuviera que ponerlos en un ranking, primero serían los senos de Buchou, luego el regazo de Buchou, y por último el regazo de Akeno… Espera, ¿por qué pienso en Akeno en un momento como este? Mejor trataré de dormir.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Cunnilingus

Cuarta noche. Issei estaba como siempre en su habitación. Pero antes de llegar aquí, Rias le hizo realizar un contrato, ya que últimamente se ha visto que Issei siempre es el que más temprano se va sin hacer un solo contrato. El contrato fue pequeño, uno de sus clientes habituales necesitaba de su ayuda.

Rias- Al parecer se trata de uno de tus clientes de siempre.

Issei- Me moveré hasta allá con mi bicicleta.

Rias- Muy bien-susurrándole en su oído-. Una vez que termines, dirígete de inmediato a tu casa.

Issei le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente para afirmarle a Rias. Una vez que completó el contrato, que por cierto, fue un éxito, Issei se dirigió rápidamente hacia su casa. Él sabía que estaría solo una vez que llegara, lo cual le daría tiempo para relajarse antes de que Rias llegara. Una vez en su casa, Issei estaba preocupado porque quizás las chicas parecían sospechar que él no tuviera que hacer contratos y siempre estuviese unas cuantas horas sólo con Rias en la casa. De hecho, ¿sabían ellas que estaban unas horas solos? No podía saberlo. Issei se encontraba acostado, a pesar de estar ansioso y algo excitado, esta vez no tenía ganas de ver sus revistas.

Issei (pensando)- ¿Qué es lo que pensarán las chicas? ¿Acaso ya saben que Rias y yo hacemos cosas los dos aquí mientras ellos hacen contratos? Ayer tuve que mentir acerca de haber espiado con éxito a las chicas en los vestuarios. Quizás hoy estuvieron revisando si me encontraba ahí. Mmmm… creo que tengo algo de miedo.

Mientras Issei estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, escuchó la puerta abrirse. No era otra más que Rias. Rias estaba de buen humor ese día, se le notaba mucho en su cara. Pero su cara cambió por un momento al ver a Issei.

Rias- Issei, ¿sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

Issei- Buchou… tengo algo de miedo.

Rias- ¿Miedo de qué?

Issei- De que nos atrapen. Ayer mentí haciéndome el pervertido de siempre, pero creo que aun así no me creyeron. Siento que empiezan a sospechar de… esto.

Rias- No te preocupes Ise, no creo que las chicas lleguen a descubrir lo nuestro.

Issei- Eso espero, pero… ¿y si llega a pasar? Ya me imagino la cara de tristeza de Asia, Koneko-chan probablemente se enojará muchísimo. Akeno quizás quiera matarme.

Rias- Estás exagerando Ise, Asia quizás se ponga triste pero seguirá queriéndote. Koneko no sería capaz de enojarse contigo por algo así. Y Akeno nunca te mataría por esto. Ise, incluso si ellas quisieran hacerte algo-en ese momento, se acercó dónde Issei, puso su cara en sus pechos y le acarició la cabeza-, yo te protegería.

Issei sintió mucha tranquilidad al oír las palabras de Rias y sentir su mano acariciar su cabeza con cariño.

Issei- Gracias Rias.

Issei llamó a Rias por su nombre, sonó de una forma tan natural, que ambos se sorprendieron. En ese momento, Rias sacó la cara de Issei de sus pechos y lo besó, como siempre, de forma cariñosa en sus labios.

Rias- Me gusta cuando me llamas Rias.

Issei- Ése es tu nombre, ¿no?

Rias- Sí… pero es mejor que "Buchou".

Issei- Sí, además Rias es un nombre hermoso.

Rias (enrojecida)- Gracias Ise.

Y volvió a besarlo, ahora con más sensualidad. Rias se tumbó en la cama con Issei. Issei se encontraba encima de Rias, la acariciaba con sus manos por todo el cuerpo. Rias acariciaba también el cuerpo de Issei. Rias sentía que llegaba a un estado de excitación tal que decidió ser directa con Issei.

Rias- Issei… ¿podrías?… ¿usar tu lengua?

La pregunta de Rias retumbó en la cabeza de Issei por varios segundos.

Issei (pensando)- Nunca pensé que existirían palabras tan hermosas y unidas de esa forma en el idioma japonés.

Issei se sonrojó ante la pregunta de Rias, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le respondió.

Issei- ¡Sí, con mucho gusto!... Eh, digo, claro.

Issei comenzó a besar a Rias, y bajando por su cuerpo. Bajó lentamente hasta llegar a la zona que él había tocado la noche anterior. Rias adoptó una posición para que Issei pudiera hacer lo que Rias quería que hiciera sintiéndose cómodo. Issei desabrochó la falda de Rias, al sacársela, pudo ver claramente las bragas blancas de Rias. Empezó a besar esa área sin sacárselas. Rias se retorcía un poco de placer. Luego de unos minutos, Issei le sacó sus bragas, y pudo observar detenidamente el sexo de Rias.

Issei (pensando)- Wow, es mucho más bonita de lo que me imaginé. Era tal como lo sentía con el tacto. Se ve que su piel es suave.

Issei empezó a besar esta área que ahora estaba descubierta. Rias sentía más placer y se retorcía un poco más. De repente, Issei empieza a usar su lengua, y lame suave y lentamente la vagina de Rias. Primero empieza con unos lengüetazos amplios, desde su pequeño orificio hasta el clítoris. Rias dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Mientras Issei lamía su vagina, trató de mirar a Rias, fue un poco difícil, pero logró observar que su cara demostraba placer, y que estaba disfrutando de esto. Issei luego introdujo su lengua levemente dentro de Rias, haciendo que gimiera un poco más fuerte que antes. Rias empezó a sentir sus latidos muy fuertes. La pasión se hacía cada vez más intensa. Luego de un momento haciendo esto, Issei decidió cambiar. Igual que la noche anterior, Issei introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Rias, mientras lamía su clítoris con cuidado, pero con sensualidad. Rias estaba llegando a un estado de excitación y placer que era demasiado para ella. Sin darse cuenta, Issei estaba moviéndose a una velocidad rápida que hacía que Rias estuviese a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Rias- Issei… ¡Issei!... ¡Es suficiente!

Issei- ¿De verdad?-deteniéndose-.

Rias- Sí… Sí… lo has hecho bien hoy. Ven aquí.

Issei se limpió lo más que pudo, y se arrastró hasta donde estaba Rias, quien respiraba con dificultad, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Issei reposó su cabeza en los pechos de Rias, mirando hacia un punto fijo, y sintiendo cómo Rias acariciaba y besaba su cabeza.

Rias- Eres muy lindo Ise. Eres mi lindo y adorable sirviente.

Issei- Y tú eres mi querida y adorable presidenta.

Rias- Vaya, es raro que no me haya llamado Akeno.

Issei- Sí, por lo general lo hace más o menos a esta hora, ¿tú crees que se estén demorando más de lo habitual?

Rias- Es posible. En cualquier caso, es mejor que nos arreglemos.

Issei- Está bien, ¿te importa si vuelvo a recibirlas también?

Rias- No, no hay problema.

Rias fue al baño a arreglarse y vestirse, mientras Issei se dirigió a la sala de estar, aunque esta vez, trató de no demostrar felicidad por lo que experimentó con Rias. Sin embargo, sus ojos delataban que había hecho algo nuevo y sorprendente. Cuando las chicas llegaron, trató de pasar desapercibido, pero las chicas observaron sus ojos, y trataron de sacarle respuestas. Finalmente, cuando Rias apareció, mandó a todas las chicas a dormir. En un momento, mientras Asia, Rias e Issei iban para la habitación a dormir, Issei logró tomar a Rias de la mano, detenerla y dejar que Asia entrara primero, luego Issei se aseguró que nadie los viera, y sorprendió a Rias con un beso.

Rias- ¡Ise!

Issei- Lo siento, pero esta vez quise sorprenderte así.

Rias- Ise… nunca pensé que serías así… por alguna razón me gusta.

Ambos se sonrojaron, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Asia.

Asia- ¿Buchou-san? ¿Ise-san? ¿Por qué no vienen?

Issei- Eh, sí, ya vamos Asia.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Masturbación mutua

Era la quinta noche, Issei no es encontraba en su habitación aún. De hecho, estaba siendo acompañado por Rias. Durante la tarde, Issei, en un momento a solas con Rias le propuso algo.

Issei- Buchou, ¿puedo hablarte de una cosa?

Rias- Por supuesto, ¿qué pasa Ise?

Issei- Pues… hoy es la quinta noche.

Rias- Sí…

Issei- Y pues… la verdad es que es algo solitario esperarte a que hagas tus quehaceres antes de dirigirte a mi casa. Así que… había pensado que, quizás, luego de realizar un contrato esta noche, pudiese acompañarte.

Rias se sorprendió un poco con lo que Issei le estaba pidiendo.

Rias- Ise… eso es dulce de tu parte… pero no quisiera aburrirte con cosas tan complicadas como las que suelo hacer como presidenta y Rey de la casa Gremory.

Issei- No me importa, solo quiero la compañía de Buchou antes de irme a casa con ella.

Rias (sonrojándose y con un brillo en sus ojos)- Oh, Ise… es por eso que eres mi lindo y adorable sirviente.

Issei- ¿Eso es un sí?

Rias- Sí, puedes acompañarme hoy en la noche.

Issei- ¡Síiii!

Rias- Pero tendrás que esforzarte el doble por realizar el contrato.

Issei- Lo que sea por Buchou.

Issei realizó su único contrato en la noche con el doble de motivación de lo habitual. A pesar de ser simple, su mente estuvo concentrada en realizar el contrato. Una vez finalizado, se dirigió de inmediato de vuelta al viejo edificio de la academia Kuou. Una vez allí, se encontró con Buchou en su escritorio, aparentemente leyendo y escribiendo algo que se veía importante.

Issei- ¡Buchou!... ¡He llegado!

Rias- Vaya, no te has demorado nada, ¿resultó el contrato?

Issei- Sí, el cliente estaba satisfecho, y obtuve el pago requerido.

Rias- Muy bien… Si sigues así de bien, progresarás como demonio.

Issei- Bueno, estaría progresando más si esta semana estuviese haciendo varios contratos… Pero no puedo decirle que no a Buchou.

Rias- Issei, aunque no estamos en nuestro momento íntimo, sí estamos a solas, así que…

Issei- ¿Puedo llamarla Rias?-dijo interrumpiéndola- Perdón, es la costumbre. En todo este tiempo como demonio usted ha sido mi senpai, a quien le obedezco. Y por quien lucho.

Rias- Issei, ven aquí un momento.

Issei- Sí B… digo, Rias.

Issei se acercó al sofá donde Rias estaba sentada.

Rias- Acuéstate.

Issei (pensando)- Oh, sí, una de las mejores cosas que hacer con Buchou… ¡Su almohada-regazo!

Issei se acostó en el sofá y puso su cabeza en el regazo de Rias. Issei sintió una gran paz y tranquilidad en su interior. Mientras, Rias acariciaba su cabeza, y conversaban acerca de lo que habían hecho en el día. Issei le contaba acerca de Matsuda y Motohama mostrándole revistas porno, y hablando de eso en voz alta mientras las chicas pasaban mirándolos con odio y desprecio. También que Asia y Xenovia hicieron un trabajo juntas en clase, el cual fue el mejor según el profesor. Rias le contaba de las clases que habitualmente tiene, las cosas que hace y habla con Akeno, con Sona como presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Y ha recibido algunas noticias del Inframundo. Entre ellas, las que están relacionadas con la popularidad del Dragón Oppai y la Princesa del Switch. Issei sonrió levemente al oír esto último. De vez en cuando, Rias volvía a sus quehaceres mientras hablaba con Issei. Pero la charla no acababa ahí. Una vez que Rias estaba dispuesta a volver a casa, seguían y seguían hablando. Issei mencionaba a veces su sueño de tener un Harem. Rias le deseaba lo mejor para cuando lograra ser Rey de su propia casa. Conversaban, se reían, estaban disfrutando esta compañía mutua. Una vez llegando a la casa, Rias cambió el tema.

Rias- Ise, gracias por este pequeño momento.

Issei- ¿De qué hablas?

Rias- De esta instancia en que hemos hablado. Nosotros casi nunca hemos charlado tanto y de esta forma.

Issei- Quizás porque la mayor parte del tiempo tenemos una relación de ama-sirviente.

Rias- Pero también tenemos una relación de amistad-Issei se sintió un poco mal al escuchar eso-. Y también un poco más que amistad-Pero se sintió mejor al escuchar eso-.

Issei (pensando)- Fiu, de verdad he salido de la friendzone con Rias… Espera, ¿por qué estaría en la friendzone? ¿Acaso esos besos y estos días no significan nada para ti Issei?

Mientras entraban a la casa, Rias decidió dirigirse al baño.

Rias- Ise, iré al baño y luego te veré en la habitación.

Issei- Está bien, como digas Rias.

Rias fue casi corriendo al baño. Su corazón latía algo fuerte. ¿Eran nervios?

Rias (pensando)- Vaya, ya es la quinta noche, he avanzado mucho con Issei. ¿Pero por qué me siento nerviosa? ¿Será porque estoy más cerca de perder la virginidad con él? O quizás… Sí, debe haber sido esto. Tener un momento así con Issei, no sólo me hace olvidar que soy su ama, sino que también recuerdo que más que nada soy su amiga. Creo que este momento me ha emocionado un poco. Ahora relájate Rias.

Rias se lavó la cara luego de tener estos pensamientos frente al espejo. Mientras, Issei estaba acostado. No se sentía ansioso como las otras veces. Sin embargo, estaba feliz.

Issei (pensando)- Vaya… Este momento con Buchou ha sido una de las mejores cosas que he vivido con ella, claro, no es mejor que las otras noches, pero es en momentos como este que recuerdo que ella es una chica normal como cualquiera que asiste al instituto… bueno, no es exactamente normal si pensamos en el hecho de que es un demonio, y además, pertenece a una de las familias más importantes en la sociedad de demonios en el Inframundo. Sin embargo, ella prefiere ser una chica normal como sus compañeras. Y en ese momento tuvo la libertad de serlo. Creo que en un principio estaba algo seria, pero al llegar acá se veía muy feliz.

De repente, se abre la puerta de su habitación y Rias entra, ahora se sentía más relajada.

Rias- OK, ya estoy lista Ise.

Issei- Muy bien… Si puedo preguntar, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Rias (con una voz más seductora)- Hoy comenzaremos con el placer mutuo.

Issei (pensando)- ¿Placer mutuo? ¿Acaso es hoy cuando lo haremos? ¿Y los otros dos días qué?

Rias- Si ya has notado el patrón de estos días, sabrás qué haremos los dos.

Issei (pensando, nuevamente)- ¿Patrón?... Ooh, entonces hoy no toca eso. Parece que es lo del primer y tercer día… ¿O me equivoco?

Issei pensaba mucho en qué era lo que tocaba ese día. Finalmente dejó de pensar cuando Rias lo sorprendió con un beso apasionado. Los dos estaban sentados en la cama, al besarse, se abrazaron y empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo del otro. Luego de unos minutos, Rias ejerció presión sobre el cuerpo de Issei, haciendo que los dos se acostaran en la cama mientras se besaban. De repente, Rias acaricia el cuerpo de Issei hasta que su mano llega hasta la entrepierna. Mientras acariciaba la entrepierna, Issei sentía placer, y pensó en hacer lo mismo. Movió su mano con cuidado por el cuerpo de Rias hasta que llegó a la entrepierna de ella, sintiendo sus bragas debajo de la falda. Luego de un momento de caricias y abrazos, Rias desabrochó con una mano el cinturón y el pantalón de Issei, y sin necesidad de bajarlo, puso su mano debajo de sus calzoncillos, y tomo su pene con firmeza. Issei se congeló un momento al sentir esa mano tan suave en su pene.

Rias- Bien, ¿y qué esperas?

Issei- Lo siento, me distraje un poco, perdón.

Issei, con cuidado, metió su mano dentro de las bragas de Rias, sintiendo su suave vagina con sus dedos. Continuaron besándose mientras estaban en esta posición, hasta que de repente, de forma simultánea, ambos empezaron a mover sus respectivas manos. Rias frotaba cuidadosamente el pene de Issei mientras que Issei introducía con cautela su dedo dentro de Rias. La sensación de la mano del otro estimulando su sexo era muy placentera para ambos. Era tal el placer que la pasión aumentaba, y no hacían más que besarse apasionadamente y acariciarse con las manos libres que ambos tenían mientras se masturbaban entre sí. Los besos también influyeron en la pasión, haciendo que la velocidad con se me movían aumentaba gradualmente.

Issei (pensando)- Esto se siente mejor que la primera noche. La mezcla perfecta de sentir placer y dar placer. Esto es lo mejor que he experimentado en mi vida. Pero lo que hace que se sienta tan bien es que lo hago con la mujer que amo… Rias Gremory… Bueno, también sus pechos cuentan… Ooh, sus pechos. ¡Los pechos de Buchou son los mejores!

En ese momento, Issei empezó a acariciar los pechos de Rias con la mano que tenía libre.

Rias (pensando)- Issei me sorprende cada vez como amante, él sabe lo que hace. Oh, ahora acaricia mis pechos. Me estaba preguntando cuándo lo haría… Pero se siente bien en este momento. Oh, Ise, no sé de qué otra forma puedo demostrarte cuánto te amo.

La pasión empezó a mezclarse fuertemente con los sentimientos, ambos sintieron que llegaban al climax de todo esto.

Rias- Issei… por favor… no te detengas.

Issei- Tú tampoco Rias… esto es lo mejor que he vivido hasta ahora… ¡Y contigo!

Y no se detuvieron… por unos segundos. Ambos sentían que no podían aguantar, por lo que Issei eyaculó violentamente y tuvo unos espasmos fuertes que hicieron que Rias empezara a bajar su velocidad, simultáneamente, Rias sintió que estaba yéndose en el dedo de Issei. Issei sintió que su dedo se humedecía más de lo normal, cosa que también sintió la tercera noche, y con esto, sacó su dedo con cuidado, y lo puso sobre el clítoris de Rias, acariciándolo suavemente. Una vez que ambos se calmaron luego del éxtasis que experimentaron, sacaron sus manos de la entrepierna del otro, y sin escrúpulos, se acariciaron.

Rias (respirando con dificultad)- Issei… eso fue… maravilloso.

Issei (también respirando así)- Lo sé… fue… hermoso… estuviste… genial Rias.

Luego se besaron en los labios de forma cariñosa. Mientras se besaban, se reponían de la excitación que sintieron y continuaron besándose y acariciándose, hasta que sonó el celular de Rias.

Rias- Es Akeno, ya deben haber terminado-contestando-. ¿Aló?

Mientras Rias conversaba con Akeno, el celular de Issei también sonó.

Issei- ¡Es Asia!-contestando- ¿Aló, Asia?

Asia- Ise-san, hemos terminado con nuestros contratos, ¿dónde estás?

Issei- ¿Yo? Estoy en mi casa… Con Ri… digo, Buchou.

Asia (llorando)- ¿Está desnuda? ¿Acaso están durmiendo sin mí?

Issei- No, no, no, Asia, ella solo me ayuda con… este… unos deberes. Como ella está en un grado más que yo, pensé que podría ayudarme.

Asia- Está bien. Ahora nos dirigimos a casa todas.

Issei- Muy bien. Te veré a ti y a las chicas en unos minutos más.

Issei colgó al mismo tiempo que Rias.

Rias- Las chicas vienen para acá, es mejor que nos arreglemos.

Issei- Está bien, ordenaré un poco mi cama y luego me arreglaré en el baño.

Rias se dirigió al baño a arreglarse para que no se notara que hayan hecho algo los dos. Cuando Rias salió, Issei entró de inmediato, al entrar, las chicas empezaron a llegar. Rias las recibió apenas llegó a la sala de estar.

Asia- ¿Dónde está Ise-san?

Xenovia- Debería estar aquí, ¿no?

Rias- Eh… creo que está ocupado con algo…

Issei- Hola chicas, disculpen, estaba ocupado en el baño.

Asia- ¿Por qué hueles tan perfumado?

Koneko- Creo que sé la razón-dijo señalando a los pantalones de Issei.

Irina- Issei, ¿estabas masturbándote?

Issei (sonrojándose)- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo solo… estaba…

Koneko- Ise-senpai, tu perversión no tiene límites.

Issei- ¡Koneko, créeme!

Y así, todas regañaron a Issei por haberse "masturbado", excepto Rias, quien le dijo que guardara más respeto para la próxima vez, ya que él vivía acompañado de otras chicas.

Rias (susurrándole)- Perdón Issei, pero es la única forma para pasar desapercibida.

Issei (también susurrando)- No te preocupes, a pesar de esta humillación, este ha sido un buen día.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Sexo oral mutuo o 69

La sexta noche cayó un día sábado. Nadie tuvo clases ese día, aun así el club de Ocultismo se juntaba los días sábados. De hecho los otros grupos suelen juntarse los sábados, hasta el consejo estudiantil suele juntarse los sábados a hacer reuniones. Ese sábado, Rias trataba temas importantes acerca del Inframundo y de su hermano Sirzechs Lucifer. Issei trataba de prestar atención, pero sentía que tenía a todas las chicas sobre él. Koneko sentada en su regazo, Asia abrazándolo por un lado, Akeno por el otro. El resto de las chicas, incluyendo a Rossweise, también parecían estar pendientes de Issei. Al escuchar y sentir cómo las chicas peleaban por él, por un momento vio a Rias con cara de _"¡Sálvame, por favor!"_ Eventualmente las chicas empezaron a comportarse y a escuchar lo que Rias tenía que decir. El día pasó volando, Issei y Rias tuvieron varios momentos a solas, pero decidieron no hablar mucho en esos momentos para no levantar sospechas. En un momento, Issei habla con Rias.

Issei- ¿Buchou? ¿Te importa si hoy vuelvo a acompañarte en la noche?

Rias- No, por favor, acompáñame si quieres. Ayer me gustó que tuviésemos esa instancia.

Issei- Sí… nuestra forma de conversar cambió ayer. Me gusta ver a la Rias-Buchou que se siente como una chica de su edad.

Rias- Y a mí me gusta que esa versión de mi pueda hablar tranquilamente con Issei.

Ambos se sonrojaron, y siguieron con lo suyo. Al caer la noche, Rias les dio información a los integrantes de sus contratos, mientras Issei se preparaba para el suyo.

Rias- Ise…

Issei (pensando)- Al fin, mi querido contrato.

Rias- Esta es la información de tu contrato.

Issei- ¡Genial!

Issei se movió rápidamente en su bicicleta, y se dirigió a cumplir el contrato. Esta vez el contrato fue un poco más complejo que el del día anterior, pero estaba muy motivado con su encuentro con Rias que no se dejó desanimar. Finalmente logró obtener el contrato realizado, y salió rápidamente en su bicicleta de vuelta al edificio antiguo de la academia. Una vez que llegó allí, entró de inmediato a la habitación donde se reúne el club, al entrar, vio que no había nadie.

Issei- Vaya, esto es raro, ¿por qué no hay nadie aquí?

Luego de unos minutos, un círculo mágico con resplandor carmesí apareció de repente en la habitación. Del círculo apareció Rias.

Issei- Buchou, ¿a dónde habías ido?

Rias- Tuve un contrato, fue inesperado para mi. Pero logré cumplirlo.

Issei- Me imagino, Rias Gremory nunca tiene problemas con sus contratos, entonces, ¿nos quedamos aquí a hablar?

Rias- De hecho, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que podemos irnos a tu casa charlando.

Issei- Sí… suena bien.

A Issei no le gustó mucho que tuviese poco tiempo de hablar con Rias esta vez, pero con que pudiese estar con ella a solas para charlar con confianza, se sentía bien. En el trayecto a casa, Rias le comentó a Issei sobre el contrato que tuvo que hacer, luego Issei le comentó de lo mismo, le dijo que estuvo algo complejo, pero que pudo ser completado con éxito. También contaban algunas anécdotas de las cuales se reían. Estaban pasando un momento tan bueno, que no se dieron cuenta de cuándo llegaron a la residencia Hyoudou. Una vez que entraron, Issei sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Rias, y lo hizo aprovechando que estaban solos.

Rias (sorprendida)- ¿Por qué me abrazas?

Issei- Porque disfruto de tu compañía. Porque te quiero, y en este momento, quiero expresarlo así.

Issei se sintió muy agradecido por este momento que tuvo con Rias, y estaba aún más feliz porque estaba a punto de experimentar algo que, sin duda, sería aún mejor que las noches anteriores. Issei soltó a Rias por un momento, y ella lo tomó de la mano, y lo llevó a su habitación. Rias e Issei entraron, y se sentaron en la cama un rato. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, y sintieron que los ojos del otro eran los ojos más hermosos que habían visto. Rias estaba dispuesta a acercarse a darle un beso, pero Issei fue rápido esta vez, y él besó a Rias. Un beso tierno que solo involucraban sus labios. Estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que Issei abrazó a Rias tiernamente, y luego comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo. Rias reaccionó ante esto, y también abrazó a Issei y acarició su cuerpo. Luego de varios minutos así, Rias se apartó de Issei y le preguntó algo.

Rias- ¿Sabes que es lo que haremos hoy?

Issei- Sí… pero no sé si la forma sea la correcta.

Rias- No te preocupes, para nosotros será especial.

Rias e Issei empezaron a desvestir al otro, solo dejándose en ropa interior. Issei miró a Rias con una cara de dudas, pero Rias asintió indicando que confiara en ella. Rias e Issei adoptaron una posición en la que Rias estaba acostada, e Issei estaba sobre ella, ambos miraban directamente al sexo del otro. En esta posición, Rias le sacó sus calzoncillos, e Issei le sacó sus bragas, le costó un poco a él debido a su posición. En ese momento, ambos empezaron a besar el genital del otro con mucho cuidado, estos besos generaban mucho placer en ellos, tanto que luego de solo unos segundos, Rias introdujo el pene de Issei en su boca, y empezó a lamerlo, al mismo tiempo, Issei empezó a pasar su lengua por la vagina de Rias. A pesar de que esta posición vista por un tercero pareciera algo grotesca, Issei se sintió cómodo con Rias, y su posición ya no le pareció tan cansadora. En ese momento, Issei sólo pensaba en hacer feliz a Rias dándole placer con su lengua. Mientras tanto, Rias disfrutaba tanto de lamer el pene de Issei que se esforzó por satisfacer a su lindo sirviente lamiendo con cuidado, pero también con sensualidad. Ambos estaban experimentando una sensación aún mejor, ya que, al igual que la noche anterior, volvían a darse placer mutuamente.

Issei (pensando)- Sí, definitivamente esto es lo mejor que he experimentado con Buchou. Ella está lamiendo mi pene de una forma tan placentera que siento que debería esforzarme más en hacerla sentir placer

Rias (pensando)- Issei está haciendo un buen trabajo allá abajo, puedo sentir que en verdad me quiere, no solo por su lengua, sino también porque puedo sentir sus latidos. De verdad está disfrutando de esto.

Issei y Rias aumentaban gradualmente la velocidad con que se movían, y cada vez más se esforzaban por hacer que el otro se sintiera feliz. Issei sintió que estaba llegando a su punto máximo.

Issei (pensando)- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? No, por favor, no puedo terminar yo primero. Quedaría mal frente a Rias. No… no puedo… ¡No puedo!... ¡NOOOO!

Issei acabó en la boca de Rias, ella sentía el líquido de Issei en su boca, y lo saboreaba con gusto. Incluso cuando terminó, ella siguió lamiéndolo, e Issei se esforzó aún más en complacer a Rias, a pesar de que sentía que con su eyaculación tenía menos energía. De repente, Issei sintió en su lengua que Rias había expulsado un poco de un líquido extraño, un líquido que ya saboreó antes.

Rias- Issei… Ya… está bien.

Issei paró, cambió su posición para poder ver a Rias a la cara.

Issei- Lo siento Rias… no quise acabar antes.

Rias- No te preocupes, al menos sé que lo disfrutaste. También noté que quisiste esforzarte por eso.

Issei- Sí, bueno…

Rias abrazó a Issei interrumpiéndolo, y le decía cosas.

Rias- Está bien Issei, no tienes por qué tratar de compensar aquello, lo hiciste bien.

Issei (sonrojándose)- Tú también Rias. Fue placentero, de verdad.

Issei y Rias se acostaron en la cama, dado que ambos estaban en ropa interior, Rias decidió sacarse su sostén y dejar sus pechos al aire. Issei vio los pechos de Rias, y sintió que su nariz estaba sangrando, rápidamente trató de limpiarse, mientras Rias le decía que…

Rias- Ise, recuesta tu cabeza en mis pechos… te lo mereces.

Issei- ¿En serio puedo?

Rias- Sí, además me gusta sentir tu cabeza en ellos.

Issei, aun abrazando a Rias, puso su cabeza en los pechos de su ama, y con su mano la acariciaba por su cuerpo, y de vez en cuando, sus pechos. De repente Issei se dio cuenta de algo.

Issei- Rias… mañana es el último día.

Rias- Así es, ¿estás nervioso?

Issei- Pues… no, creo que con estos días me he sentido mejor con usted estando así.

Rias- Yo también Ise, como sabes, soy virgen, y las cosas que hemos hecho no las hice nunca con nadie… hasta ahora.

Issei- Yo lo hacía… con mujeres imaginarias.

Issei sonríe de forma vergonzosa al decir eso, y Rias se ríe.

Issei- Rias, ¿qué hay de las chicas?

Rias- ¡Es cierto!-dijo, levantándose bruscamente, haciendo que Issei se separara de su cuerpo, y terminara golpeándose- No deben saber que hemos estado haciendo estas cosas. Issei, iré al baño a arreglarme como siempre.

Issei- Muy bien. ¡Ouch! Yo también me arreglaré.

Rias e Issei se arreglaron justo a tiempo. Issei esta vez fue muy cuidadoso y no mostró señales de semen en su ropa. Una vez que las chicas llegaron, la situación de la mañana se volvió a presentar. Koneko en su regazo, Asia abrazándolo por un lado, Akeno por el otro, las demás también sobre él. Mientras pasaba esto, Issei volvió a ver a Rias, pero con una cara sonriente que decía _"Gracias por la noche de hoy Rias"_. Simultáneamente, Rias veía a Issei también sonriendo, con una cara que decía _"Esta noche no la olvidaré, y la de mañana tampoco"_. Ambos esperaban al día siguiente, era el paso que ambos habían estado esperando un tiempo. Cuando se fueron a acostar, Issei le propuso algo a Rias mientras estaban en la cama, y se aseguró de que Asia estuviese dormida.

Issei- Buchou, quiero proponerle algo.

Rias- ¿Qué cosa Ise?

Issei- Mañana no quiero solo acompañarla… mañana quiero tener una cita contigo, ¿qué me dices?

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Coito o La cita

Día domingo, Rias e Issei salieron en una cita. Issei le pidió a Rias salir en una cita con ella la noche anterior antes de dormir.

Rias (sorprendida y sonrojada)- Ise, ¿hablas en serio?

Issei- Sí, quiero salir contigo en una cita.

Rias lo pensó por un momento… y por un momento, nos referimos a dos segundos.

Rias- Sí, saldré contigo en una cita mañana.

Issei- ¡Genial! Gracias Buchou, buenas noches.

Issei se acercó a Rias para darle un pequeño beso de buenas noches en sus labios.

Rias- Buenas noches Ise.

Al día siguiente, Issei se despertó antes que Rias y Asia como siempre. Al ver que seguían durmiendo, intentó zafarse de ellas (que le estaban apretando el cuerpo) y se levantó de la cama sin que se despertaran. Fue exitoso. Salió de la habitación con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina en pijama a tomar un jugo de frutas. Luego de hacerlo, se puso a pensar en el día que le esperaba. De repente, sintió la presencia de alguien en la cocina, era Rias, que llevaba puesto su camisa del uniforme de la academia.

Issei- Buchou, ¿qué haces aquí?

Rias- Me desperté hace unos minutos, y vi que no estabas. Quise ponerme esta camisa porque sentía algo de frío.

Issei- ¿Asia sigue dormida?

Rias- Sí, no se ha despertado. ¿Por qué te levantaste?

Issei- Quería beber algo, tenía sed. También pensaba en el día de hoy.

Rias- Sí, te entiendo, pienso en lo mismo.

Issei- No sólo hoy es nuestra séptima noche… también hoy tengo mi primera cita con Rias-Buchou.

Rias- Sí… ¿cómo te sientes?

Issei- Feliz, pero también algo nervioso. Sólo he tenido una cita con tres chicas hasta ahora.

Rias- Lo sé… Yuuma, Asia y Akeno.

Issei- Pero hoy… la cita que tendré, será la mejor de todas.

Rias- Pienso lo mismo.

De repente escuchan que las chicas se levantan y se dirigen a la cocina. Una vez allí, todas saludan a Issei, Issei les saluda de vuelta, Asia, Rias y Akeno empiezan a hacer el desayuno, mientras que Issei con el resto de las chicas en el sofá, Koneko se sienta en su regazo como siempre, mostrando sus orejas y cola de gato. Luego de un rato conversando con las chicas, Asia le avisa a Issei y las chicas que el desayuno estaba listo. Todas se dirigieron a la mesa con Issei. Todas conversaban con todas y con Issei mientras desayunaban. Luego del desayuno, las chicas se dirigieron a ducharse, cuando todas se fueron, Issei quedó solo con Rias en la cocina nuevamente.

Issei- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Rias- ¿A qué te refieres?

Issei- ¿Cómo saldremos en nuestra cita sin que las chicas lo sepan?

Rias- Es simple, solo les diré que hoy tengo que hacer un trámite importante en el Inframundo, y que tú estás involucrado.

Issei- Muy bien, apenas pueda, iré a ducharme, y entonces salgo contigo.

Y así fue, Rias fue la penúltima en bañarse, cuando terminó, Issei empezó con su ducha, diversos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Esta cita iba a resultar? ¿De verdad sería mejor que las anteriores? Para ser justos, cualquier cita normal es mejor que la cita con Yuuma. Issei se duchó, secó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez que salió, escuchó a Rias hablar con las chicas explicándoles que tenía que ir al Inframundo con Issei. De repente escuchó a Rias acercarse, notó que no ocupaba el uniforme, sino ropa más casual, como de una chica de su edad.

Rias- Issei, ¿a dónde me llevarás primero?

Issei- Pensaba en pasear por el centro comercial, pero…

Rias- Muy bien.

Rias tomó a Issei de la mano, lo llevó a donde estaban las chicas y empezó a despedirse.

Rias- Así que nosotros no sabremos cuánto demorará esto. Por favor, deséenos suerte.

Todas las chicas- ¡Suerte!

Issei- Gracias chicas, las veo luego.

Rias hizo aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de ella e Issei, luego tomó la mano de Issei aún más fuerte, y sin darse cuenta, se encontraban en el centro comercial al que Issei quería llevar a Rias. Una vez allí, Rias le soltó la mano a Issei y le preguntó…

Rias- Y bien, ¿a qué lugar de aquí me quieres llevar?

Issei tomó la mano de Rias, y la llevó a revisar la mayor cantidad de tiendas posible.

Issei- ¡A todos los lugares!

Y así fue, Rias e Issei caminaron juntos por cada rincón del centro comercial, visitando todas las tiendas que había, y parando en aquellas que uno de los dos encontraban interesantes. Rias solía parar en algunas tiendas de ropa, probándose vestidos y cosas por el estilo, y preguntándole a Issei cómo se veía.

Rias- Ise, ¿crees que este vestido se me ve bien?

Issei- ¡Sí, te ves hermosa en él!

Y así Issei elogió cada prenda que Rias se probaba. También pasaban de vez en cuando a tiendas de juegos, e Issei probaba los que eran de su gusto. Luego de dos horas paseándose por las tiendas, Issei llevó a Rias a almorzar. Ambos comieron una hamburguesa con papas fritas, típicas de un restaurante de comida rápida. Luego del almuerzo, Issei decidió llevarla al centro recreativo. Rias se divirtió jugando en las máquinas arcade que Issei le recomendaba. Estuvieron una hora divirtiéndose allí, riéndose, y besándose de vez en cuando. Finalmente, Issei llevó a Rias al parque que estaba cerca de allí, conversaban y conversaban mientras caminaban por el parque, al igual que en toda la cita. Decidieron sentarse en los columpios que encontraron.

Rias- Issei, muchas gracias por esta cita. Me he divertido bastante.

Issei- Bueno, en realidad tuve mis dudas acerca de que esta cita funcionara, pero veo que de verdad ha sido un éxito. Me alegro.

Rias- Y por esta cita… esta noche te has ganado un premio.

Issei (pensando)- ¿Un premio? ¿Así llama a lo de hoy en la noche? Bueno… si esta hubiese sido nuestra tercera cita, quizás sí sería mi premio-hablándole a Rias-. Estoy ansioso por eso.

Ya empezaba a oscurecerse, Issei y Rias se acostaron en el pasto a observar el atardecer, una vez que el sol se escondió, no sintieron mucha diferencia, ya que como demonios, pueden ver bien en la oscuridad.

Rias- Creo que ya deberíamos volver a casa.

Issei- Sí, ya hemos estado fuera mucho tiempo. Vámonos.

Rias- Espera, ¿a dónde vas? Recuerda que se supone que estamos en el Inframundo.

Issei- Oh, claro, deberíamos usar un círculo mágico.

Rias crea uno y se para en él junto con Issei, agarró su mano fuerte, y de repente, vieron que estaban de vuelta en la residencia Hyoudou. Las chicas recibieron a Rias e Issei, al preguntarles cómo les fue, Issei les dijo que todo se hizo sin problemas. Luego Rias habló con las chicas, y les dijo que la acompañaran al edificio antiguo de la academia. Rias se llevó a las chicas en un círculo mágico, dejando a Issei solo.

Issei (pensando)- Mmm, me pregunto qué querrá hablar con ellas. Bueno, será mejor que me dirija a mi habitación.

Issei entró en su habitación, y se acostó en la cama. Estaba feliz porque la cita fue un éxito, pero estaba nervioso porque estaba a punto de tener su primera vez… y con Rias Gremory, como él quiso. Él intentó unas cuantas veces esta semana de decirle a Rias lo que sentía por ella, pero algo lo frenaba… Raynare. La cita que tuvo Issei con ella en su forma como Yuuma fue la primera vez que él expresaba sus sentimientos hacia alguien, y luego de eso, resultó gravemente herido, si no hubiese sido por Rias, él hubiese muerto. Aun así, no era capaz de expresarle lo que sentía. De repente, escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Rias- Ise, estabas aquí.

Issei- Sí, pensé que debía venir aquí mientras estabas afuera, por cierto, ¿qué querías hablar con las chicas?

Rias- Les dije que esta noche hicieran algunos contratos. Es para que estemos solos en la casa.

Rias se aproximó a donde estaba Issei, y le dio un beso apasionado, Issei le respondía ese beso. Mientras se besaban, se movían lentamente hacia la cama, sin separarse del otro, hasta que Issei sintió que no podía retroceder más y se dejó caer en la cama con su ama. Estando acostados, se besaron un momento hasta que Rias le pregunta…

Rias- ¿Cómo estás?

Issei- Nervioso…

Rias- Yo también… pero es algo que he querido hacer contigo hace tiempo.

Issei- Lo sé… yo también.

Rias- Esta vez será especial.

Rias siguió besando a Issei, luego sus manos empezaron a sacarle la polera a Issei, revelando su torso desnudo. Issei acariciaba el cuerpo de Rias, y lentamente le sacó su polera, dejándola en sus sostenes negros que tapaban sus pechos. Al ver esos pechos, Issei sentía que estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal. Rias después bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón y pantalón de Issei. Los desabrochó, y se los sacó, dejando a Issei en calzoncillos. Las caricias y besos continuaban, Issei le sacó sus calcetines blancos a Rias, y después, desabrochó los jeans que llevaba, y se los sacó. Issei y Rias se besaban y acariciaban en la cama estando en ropa interior. Rias llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna de Issei, y acarició su pene, que estaba poniéndose erecto. Luego, con una mano, le bajó sus calzoncillos, y empezó a masturbarlo, mientras lo hacía, Issei usó sus dos manos para sacarle los sostenes a Rias, tuvo algunas dificultades, pero sin ayuda logró hacerlo, y pudo observar claramente sus hermosos y grandes pechos. Issei sentía cada vez más esa hemorragia nasal, pero fue capaz de contenerse. Mientras Rias lo masturbaba, Issei empezó a tocar sus pechos… a besarlos… a lamerlos… incluso recordó las palabras de Azazel-Sensei, y presionó los pezones de Rias como si fuesen timbres. Ante esto último, Rias soltó un gemido que siempre hacía cuando Issei le hacía esto. La pasión aumentaba cada vez más, al sentir que el pene de Issei estaba lo más erecto y duro posible, decidió bajar hasta esa zona, y lamer su sexo como ya lo había hecho. Introdujo con cuidado el pene en su boca, y empezó a rozar sus labios a lo largo de este. La sensación de los labios de Rias hacía que Issei se excitara cada vez más. Luego de un momento así, Issei le pidió a Rias que se levantara, la besó y, mientras tanto, bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna de Rias, acariciando su vagina que estaba cubierta por las bragas. Issei le sacó sus bragas, y empezó a pasar uno de sus dedos por dentro, con mucho cuidado. Issei dejó de besarla cuando ella necesitaba alejarse un poco para respirar, y poder gemir. Luego, Issei bajó a esta zona que acariciaba, y comenzó a lamer su clítoris mientras masajeaba con su dedo por dentro de la vagina. Rias empezaba a gemir más fuerte, y tanto su corazón como el de Issei latían con más fuerza. De repente, Issei sintió que estaba listo para comenzar, y que Rias también lo estaba. Issei miró a Rias, y ella le preguntó.

Rias- ¿Listo?

Issei- Sí… eso creo, ¿y tú?

Rias- Sí, adelante Issei.

Issei subió hasta la cara de Rias para besarla, al mismo tiempo, Issei tomó su pene e intentó introducirlo dentro de la vagina de Rias. Al principio pareció costarle, pero luego sintió que empezó a entrar. Rias sintió algo de dolor, Issei notó eso, y se detuvo de inmediato. Rias notó que Issei se detuvo, y le dijo que continuara.

Rias- Por favor, hazlo.

Issei- Es… está bien.

Issei introdujo su pene más adentro, lenta y cuidadosamente, mientras Rias cerraba los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, tanto Rias como Issei sintieron que algo se había roto. Era el himen de Rias, ahora, definitivamente, Rias e Issei dejaron de ser vírgenes. Rias derramó una pequeña lágrima, Issei decidió mantenerse quieto en ese momento, y empezó a besar a Rias. Los besos hicieron que Rias comenzara a olvidar el dolor, y a sentir placer. Se besaron por un momento mientras Issei estaba dentro de ella, aun quieto. Rias le hizo un gesto a Issei, indicándole que empezara a moverse. Issei comprendió el gesto, y empezó a moverse con cuidado. Rias sentía dolor mezclado con placer. En un principio, el dolor era más fuerte que el placer, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el placer aumentaba y le ganaba al dolor, hasta que llegó un momento en que el placer era total, y el dolor había desaparecido. Issei aumentó levemente su velocidad, y sentía un poco de incomodidad, pero también placer. Como era su primera vez, no pudo durar demasiado. Rias notó en su cara que no duraría mucho, así que le pidió algo.

Rias- Issei… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Issei- ¿Cuál?

Rias- Acaba en mí.

Issei- ¿Qué?

Issei se sorprendió ante lo que Rias le pedía. ¿Acabar en ella? Ambos conocían los riesgos de que Issei hiciera eso.

Rias- Por favor… quiero saber… cómo se siente eso.

Issei- Pero… pero… ¿no te preocupa que…?

Rias- No te preocupes… estoy protegida.

Issei- Está bien… confío en ti Rias.

Issei continuó moviéndose mientras Rias gemía de placer a voz baja. De repente Issei sintió que no podía aguantar más y acabó dentro de Rias. Rias sintió una sensación extraña y hermosa al sentir los fluidos de Issei dentro de ella. Issei sacó se sexo del de Rias, y empezó a besarla y abrazarla.

Issei- Para ser la primera vez… ha sido de verdad lo mejor que he experimentado en mi vida… y contigo.

Rias- Sí, felicidades para nosotros, hemos tomado la castidad del otro.

Issei- Sí… ¿ahora qué?

Rias- ¿Te parece si lo intentamos otra vez?

Issei- Sí, me gustaría repetirlo.

Issei y Rias empezaron a besarse y acariciarse con mucho cariño y pasión. El pene de Issei empezó a erectarse nuevamente, mientras que Rias sentía que su vagina se humedecía de nuevo. Ambos acariciaron el genital del otro mientras se besaban, hasta que Issei empezó a posicionarse sobre Rias, y a introducir su pene en su vagina. Cuando lo hizo, Issei no sintió incomodidad alguna, y Rias no sintió dolor, lo único que sentían era placer. El placer de que los dos genitales se tocaran fue aún mejor que en la primera vez. Issei empezó a moverse con más rapidez que antes, y Rias gemía más fuerte. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la velocidad de Issei aumentaba, y sus corazones empezaban a latir más rápido. Los dos sintieron algo aparte del placer… eran sus sentimientos.

Issei (pensando)- Oh… ¡Oh!... Sí, esto se siente muuy bien. Ahora es mucho más placentero. Pero hay algo más que me impulsa… son mis sentimientos. Sí, mi amor por Rias. Me gusta tener sexo… ¡No!, hacer el amor con Rias Gremory, mi ama, mi Buchou. Te amo Rias.

Rias (pensando)- Mmm… sí… me gusta esto… me gusta cómo se mueve Issei… dentro de mí. Y mis sentimientos… me hacen disfrutar… mucho más de esto. Te amo Issei.

Issei y Rias aumentaban cada vez más el ritmo de sus movimientos. Ahora les costaba más llegar al clímax. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Habían estado casi una hora así, ambos sentían que estaban cerca del orgasmo. Fue entonces cuando Issei sufrió un cambio en él… algo que pensaba que nunca sucedería, ahora sucedió…

Issei- ¡Rias! Yo te amo. Siempre te he amado. Eres la única chica para mí.

Rias se sorprendió y se alegró al tiempo que escuchaba a Issei decir estas palabras.

Rias- ¿En serio?... Yo… yo también te amo Ise. Te amo desde que me rescataste de Raiser.

Junto con estas declaraciones, Rias sintió que llegó al orgasmo, mientras que Issei, nuevamente, acabó dentro de ella, eyaculó violentamente, pero trató de frenar un poco estos movimientos. Finalmente, ambos cesaron sus movimientos, Issei, que se encontraba un poco débil, se acercó a Rias, y la besó mientras ella respiraba con dificultad. En toda esta semana, ésta era la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

Issei- Te amo Rias.

Rias- Y yo a ti Ise… gracias por el día de hoy.

Ellos estuvieron unos segundos descansando en la cama de Issei, acostados, abrazados y besándose, cuando de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abre, y aparecen todas las chicas del club de Ocultismo, viendo esta escena.

Asia (llorando)- ¡Ise-saaaaan! ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a miiiiii?

Akeno- ¡No es justo, yo quería ser la primera vez de Issei!

Xenovia- Ahora que has adquirido experiencia, supongo que soy la siguiente, ¿no?

Koneko (con cara triste)- Ise-senpai, yo quería hacer Bouchujutsu contigo para restaurar tu vitalidad.

Todas las chicas comentaban acerca de lo que estaba viendo.

Issei- ¿Cómo es que han entrado aquí?

Rias- ¿Por qué no me llamaron?

Akeno- Nosotras sospechábamos que hacías algo con Issei, así que queríamos sorprenderlos.

De repente, una voz masculina conocida suena, y aparece un joven delgado, con rasgos sudamericanos.

Manuel- Hola a todos aquí.

Koneko- ¡Senpai!

Koneko corrió a abrazar a Manuel que había aparecido.

Issei- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Manuel- Sirzechs me dejó venir a visitarlos y… oh, ¡Rias, estás desnuda!-dijo mientras se tapaba sus ojos.

Rias- Oh, perdón-dijo Rias mientras buscaba su sostén y sus bragas-. ¿Así está mejor?

Manuel (destapándose los ojos)- … Sí. Está mejor.

Rias- ¿Cómo te ha ido estos meses con tu labor de Ghost Rider?

Manuel- Ha sido fantástico, el poder que tengo de llevar almas culpables al Inframundo es genial. La mirada de castigo es una buena técnica, aunque no me gusta ver los pecados de estas personas, pero es sin duda la más efectiva. Y con los poderes de mi Sacred Gear, puedo ayudar muy bien a Sirzechs-sama como su torre. Pero basta de mí, ¿y ustedes? Basándome en sus apariencias, ustedes han tenido su primera vez… los felicito. Ahora sí que son una pareja, ¿no?-le decía a Issei mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

Issei- ¡Cállate, este es el momento más vergonzoso que he tenido!

Manuel se rio con las palabras de Issei mientras que las chicas aún reclamaban por lo que vieron. A pesar de este momento, Issei y Rias tuvieron una primera (y segunda) vez hermosa. Fue algo que no olvidaron. Una cita exitosa en la mañana y en la tarde, una experiencia íntima y sexual completamente nueva para ellos en la noche. Una vez que Manuel se fue, y las chicas se fueron a dormir, Issei pudo dormir nuevamente con Rias a un lado, y con Asia al otro. Dejando de lado la aparición de las chicas, Issei estaba muy feliz. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara que nadie podría sacársela. Sin tener que haberlo dicho, Rias e Issei empezaron a ser novios. Era definitivo. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que les depararía el futuro?

**Fin.**

**Bueno, este ha sido mi fic lemon de HighSchool DxD. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Este capítulo se lo dedico a la escritora Coderiel. Muchas gracias por mostrarme este animé, y por darme apoyo en la escritura de este fanfiction. Todavía espero tu fict de DxD. Espero que lo escribas y publiques pronto. Un beso para ti. Y tanto para ella como para los demás lectores… gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
